


Psychomanteum

by lilivi56



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, but i really liked this so i'm posting it here cos i just freakin want to, but it's fine i got over it in a few hours, feelin like a social chameleon sometimes gets ya down u feel, vent-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56
Summary: I look in the mirror and see a crowd





	Psychomanteum

Mirror shards fall at your feet; bear the weight of the cross you share with your blood pooling below them. You're having a hard time seeing each of your reflections, though you have felt their eyes on you since before your conception. The watched cannot also be the watcher.

Follow the light reflecting from the mirrors caught under your eyelids and raise your empty pupils to a black and screaming sky. There is no horror here anymore, small child. You've followed as far as you can go.

The question the deer in the mirror asks you requires no answers; all you can do now is prepare to enter your Psychomanteum. Converse with the shards, and they will reveal the right answers to hide. 

Fear will always follow knowledge, and with fear comes terror- you scream. Though, the strangers in your reflection liken it not to a screaming- but to a guttural, raw moaning starting in your stomach and moving up your throat, dislodging shards of the mirror from your esophagus, pushing them into your gums. Your teeth are missing, and you can only show people themselves when you smile. 

To have what you have is an unholy thing. Existing in the void of this never-ending reflection is something only the deer in the mirror comprehends. Refrain from curiosity, little one. Your sanctimonious nature will be their end.

Let your chest go cold and hollow, the ever-present deer of nightmares commands. You do, and your skin crawls for the last time.


End file.
